1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods of treating heart failure, and more particularly, to an improved device and method of treating congestive heart failure.
2. Description of Related Art
Heart failure caused by enlargement of the heart is a serious condition, which can cause death, if untreated. This condition is characterized by a reduction in cardiac index and ejection fraction. The well known xe2x80x9cBatistaxe2x80x9d procedure aims to treat this condition surgically by removing a portion of the left ventricle wall, and suturing the remainder of this wall, thereby reducing the ventricular volume. This procedure also aims to approximate the mitral valve to prevent leakage of blood during contraction of the heart. However, the xe2x80x9cBatistaxe2x80x9d procedure requires costly surgery, and results in significant mortality and morbidity. It would, therefore, be desirable to develop a treatment for heart failure utilizing a less invasive technique.
The present invention provides devices and methods for treatment of heart failure. The basic concept of the present invention involves a clamp, retainer, or staple (made from stainless steel, or the like).
Various configurations are proposed for the clamp, retainer, or staple. One embodiment consists of a clamp that permanently clamps and holds a portion of a ventricular wall in order to reduce ventricular volume while reducing wall tension within the ventricular wall. Further embodiments consist of devices or staples to contain and restrain all or a portion of the heart in order to reduce wall tension and enhance pumping action.